Do or Die
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are given an ultimatum, either they have to come together or they die. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash.


Your Name: TaylorGibbs

Title:Do or Die

Author:TaylorGibbs

Fandom:NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Prompt: Either I fuck you...or they do and we both die  
kink: Fuck or die

Rating:FRAO  
Warnings/Notes: Lots of smut. Thanks to Anna for the beta and all the help!

"Gibbs…Gibbs, come on. Wake up."

He tried to bat away the sound, but it kept on coming, whispering urgently, trying to pierce the darkness. Dread filled him but he wasn't quite sure why…yet.

"Gibbs, we're in a lot of trouble here and I need you to open your eyes. I can't handle this alone. I need you to wake up." Tony's voice was shaking, even though the other man tried to mask it.

Dammit, he didn't want to wake up. His head was killing him, his body aching but the darkness was starting to fade. That sound of urgency in Tony's voice…

"Gibbs! Come on. I need you to wake up. We're in a mess here."

Tony's voice quavered again and that was what got Gibbs fully to the surface. He blinked his eyes open slowly and put a hand up, silencing Tony. It was only then he realized he was cuffed to the other man. He jerked his hand back, the chain between them rattling, and his dread doing a slow burn then rushing headlong into panic.

He'd been injured. He was with DiNozzo. Cuffed. Oh hell, this wasn't good at all!

"The hell?" he asked in a pained groan.

"Boss, we got problems. First, you feel okay?" Tony peered at him, concern and worry written all over his face.

Aching head, a little dizzy, banged and bruised up. "What knocked me out?"

"Pistol whipped, temple. You okay, Gibbs?" Tony started to reach their bound hands to the stickiness on Gibbs' head but the older man stopped the forward motion of Tony's hand.

Gibbs nodded slightly, shaking off his grogginess. "Think so. Where are we? What happened?" He had to take stock of things, get them out of here. Wherever _here_ was.

"That's the problem," Tony said on a sigh. "We were ambushed. They got the jump on us and—"

"What? You okay, DiNozzo? They hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs…"

"Okay," Gibbs let out a relieved sigh, free hand coming up to stroke through Tony's hair. The gesture was unplanned but it worked to soothe the other man, Tony leaning into his touch.

Satisfied that Tony was okay for the time being, Gibbs looked around the room. There was a bed and a chair, a wastebasket, but no other furniture. Along one wall was what had to be one-way glass. "They took us? Any idea why? Know who 'they' are?"

"Yeah," Tony said, a frown creasing his face deeply. "I know way too much, Gibbs. You ready for this?"

"Gonna tell me, DiNozzo or do I have to play twenty questions?" The dread in Tony's eyes and the way the other man's pulse started fluttering faster at his throat had Gibbs' own racing to keep up.

All of a sudden Tony wouldn't meet his eyes. "Owebothdi," he muttered.

"English, DiNozzo. Give it to me in English, not whatever McGee speaks when he's Elf Lord." He tried for a joke but it felt forced.

Tony moved from the chair to the edge of the bed, his green eyes blazing. "Okay. Gonna give it to you like you'd give it to me. You're a marine, you'd want it that way."

Gibbs nodded slowly. Forcing locked muscles to respond was its own form of focus for him but he sat up, leaning in. "Spit it out, DiNozzo." He wanted to speak with authority but it came out gentle as a fierce wave of protectiveness rushed through him. If they were fucked, he'd protect Tony at any cost. Tony had given up his own pound of flesh with Benoit and Gibbs could afford to give more.

Tony met his eyes now and Gibbs tried to read the emotions swirling there, the panic threatening to brim over much as he tried to mask it. "An hour or two ago I woke up in here, with these." He displayed a container of lube, some breath mints, a couple of condoms, and a note. Gibbs suddenly knew. He'd been hearing about this rash of crimes against law enforcement, the dirty little secret whispered in back rooms but not brought out into the public.

"Fuck or die?"

"I…yeah. How did you know?" Tony asked, the upset showing in his voic, his ragged gasps. "It says that either I fuck you...or they do and we both die."

Christ! They were up shit creek now! Gibbs began breathing deeply, willing Tony to do the same. He would _not_ let them panic. He would not! "DiNozzo, stay with me here. I need you."

"Need me," Tony repeated, gulping air in. "Boss…" Tony's voice rose in pitch, becoming reedier.

"Ah, Tony." He pulled the other man tight against him, rubbing his back. How long had Tony been trying to hold it together while he'd been unconscious? Had to be at least an hour, maybe more.

"We do what we have to do here, okay? I'm gonna get you out of this. You have a lot of life left to live."

Tony tilted his head up and met his eyes and Gibbs saw the rage shimmering in them. There was fear, yes, and panic, but that rage, if controlled, would make them both stronger. "You too. Older doesn't mean dead, Boss."

Gibbs managed a small smirk, keeping his free arm snug around Tony. "You hear about this 'fuck or die' group before? You know what it mans?"

Tony shook his head. "Have you, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded. He and Fornell had discussed strategies with a few other senior agents just last night. ATF, DEA, Border Patrol, FBI, CIA, even NSA had been caught in this trap. These dirtbags were insane and had made good on their threat of death. Johannes Cutler of the NSA had been gunned down last week when his fellow agent, Frank Hurt, had been unable to perform. Hurt had been spared but his career and personal life were in shambles.

Gibbs had thought NCIS might fly low enough under the radar that they'd be ignored. He and Vance hadn't even warned the other agents yet. That had been on the schedule for later today. Too damn late after all.

"News trickled through the agencies couple days ago, Tony. This group is targeting federal agents, intelligence and LEOs, senior agents and subordinates, usually the up and coming guys—and girls."

"So they're serious? This isn't some kind of crazy break Gibbs and DiNozzo prank?" Gibbs could see that Tony had been holding on to that hope.

"Wish it was," he said quietly into Tony's hair. "They're serious and they're deadly. Remember the NSA guy, Cutler?"

Tony nodded, getting very pale.

"His senior partner was Frank Hurt. Frank had…performance issues…"

"So they killed Cutler? God…"

Gibbs knew the exact moment when the situation hit Tony in full. He barely made it to the wastebasket before Tony threw up. He rubbed the younger man's back, whispering soothing words before pulling him back to the bed. Gibbs didn't think too hard about what it all meant—there would be time for that later. For now, he focused on helping Tony adjust.

Part II

Tony had been lying against Gibbs' side for an hour or so before he lifted his head. "You and Ziva once said you'd have sex to get information from a suspect. Can you make it that impersonal?"

"If I don't care. Thing is I care about you, Tony. It wouldn't be cold."

Tony blinked a few times. He knew it, but to hear Gibbs say it in this environment, with everything on the line—that meant a lot.

"Thanks, Boss. Care a lot too."

Tony fell silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We should try to break out," Tony said hotly.

"We can try," Gibbs agreed. He'd been studying the room since Tony had fallen silent, but he hadn't seen any chinks or openings, couldn't even locate a door. They had very little in the way of weapons and were hindered by the lack of full use of their hands.

He stood slowly, easing Tony to his feet as well, and led him to a corner of the room. "Look for any seams or weaknesses in the walls. Do you know how they got us in here?"

"A door, must have been, but I was blindfolded and groggy. Couldn't see a damn thing and then I must have passed out!" The frustration and strain were starting to show on Tony's face and Gibbs eyed a rusty streak on the other man's flank. Dried or drying blood. Tony was okay—he hadn't seemed weak or struggling. He couldn't focus on Tony's injuries right now any more than he could focus on his aching head.

"Okay…All right, Tony. We'll work on this together."

After ten minutes they found a door, barely more than a seam in the wall. Not much luck, they couldn't pry it open with their fingertips. Accepting defeat for the moment, they retreated to the bed. The room was getting steadily cooler and Gibbs pulled DiNozzo close, sharing body warmth.

"Here's what I know, DiNozzo. They somehow communicate with us, direct us. We do what they say or…"

"Or we end up like Cutler?"

"Can't be positive, but you wanna risk it?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "So we wait…and come to terms with this."

"And preserve your strength. You're not alone here, Tony. Hope that means something."

Tony let out a huge sigh. "It does, Boss. It does."

Part III

Gibbs eyed DiNozzo carefully. There was only one way they could get through this and he'd done much worse than get fucked in order to save his skin in the past. "You up for it?" he asked softly. "We can wait or we can get to business before they use us like puppets."

Tony looked at him, eyes widening a moment in surprise. "You serious?"

"Yeah. What are our choices here, DiNozzo?" His hand moved down Tony's back. Ever since this had started, he'd been feeling very protective toward Tony.

"But you're…"

"I'm what?" Gibbs asked in a resigned tone.

"As het as they come. And they want me to seduce you. No rough fucking." Tony opened up the envelope. See?"

Now _this_ was interesting. Very interesting. "Not as het as you might think. DiNozzo. You a virgin?" Gibbs scanned the note, a few typed words that laid out what Tony'd already told him.

Tony snorted. "Uh, Boss. You serious?"

"With men, DiNozzo. What do I have to teach ya?" If he didn't think too hard, he wouldn't consider the long-term implications of this and what it meant if they got out of here alive.

"Uh…I can figure it out." Tony dragged his hand through his hair before standing and Gibbs took a good long look. Button down shirt, not as fitted as DiNozzo liked, halfway open, showing skin covered with brown hair…and white boxer briefs, tented obscenely.

If this had to happen, good thing that it was with DiNozzo, someone he could easily see himself fucking…being fucked by. McGee or Palmer would be way too timid, Ducky much too gentlemanly and Vance…no he wouldn't submit to someone he didn't trust.

Gibbs focused on thrusting the situation to the back of his mind; in a compartment he'd open later for vengeance. He could do this. He could give over to the moment and worry later. Gibbs licked his lips, fully surrendering to his fate.

"Boss?" Tony said unsteadily.

"DiNozzo," he replied, his voice a silky whisper.

"The danger's kinda turning me on."

Gibbs would have been blind to have not seen. Tony's substantial package was fully swollen, pressing the fabric outward and clinging to the head in a way that emphasized it.

"And I think it's doing the same to you," Tony finished. Gibbs glanced down at his own body. Snowy white undershirt, white briefs and…yeah, sometime as all this had sunk in he'd swollen to full hardness.

"Yeah, it is," Gibbs admitted, swallowing hard. "Come closer, DiNozzo. You gonna seduce me or what?"

He wasn't sure what he expected Tony to do, but when the other man leaned in, delivering a gentle kiss, he caught his breath. Despite the hardness, despite the way Tony was completely turned on, there was a romantic side he was compelled to display for their audience.

Gibbs made a satisfied sound and gripped Tony's bound hand, dragging it down their flanks as they deepened the kiss. Tony was most definitely the one in control, driving his tongue between Gibbs' lips, pressing him into the mattress.

When their cocks bumped together, it nearly blew Gibbs' head off. He hadn't been with a man in a lot of years, and this one was pretty damn close to perfect. Despite the circumstances, he was enjoying this.

"DiNozzo…" He groaned the word into the other man's mouth. The desire to take control, to flip them over and grind his cock into Tony's ass, was almost overwhelming but he held himself in check. Barely.

As Tony's fabric covered cock began rubbing over his, Gibbs arched his hips, seeking more contact.

"Slow down, Gibbs. Seduction, not wham, bam."

"I know," he replied, groaning, head falling back as Tony started licking down his throat, nipping at his Adam's apple before latching on to the skin over his collarbone. His free hand started running through Tony's hair.

"Shirt off…"

Gibbs wanted skin-to-skin contact.

"No can do with these cuffs on. But I can do this." Tony lowered his head, nipping at one of Gibbs' nipples. His hand came up and he pinched the other one harshly, hard enough to cause Gibbs to gasp and his cock to start leaking. "God, Tony. Yeah…sensitive there."

"I figured." Tony batted Gibbs' hand away and began biting teasingly at first one then the other, soaking Gibbs' thin t-shirt.

"Too slow, Tony. Need more…"

"Hey you're not the only one aching here, Gibbs. If I don't get inside your mouth or ass soon…"

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs replied, jerking his head up. He'd never craved cock, not like some of his buddies had, but right now he wanted to taste Tony. "Could sixty-nine, even cuffed." It would be awkward, but they could do it.

"Show me." Tony had the sexiest bedroom voice.

Before Gibbs could maneuver them so they were head to cock, a loudspeaker clicked on, a low indistinct voice resonating through the room.

"Very nice work, gentlemen. As a reward, we will remove the cuffs. Hold your arms out and the magnetic locks will disengage."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and shrugged but did as they were told. Gibbs could tell from the way Tony's eyes were working that he was trying to examine every nuance of the voice as well, but there was nothing, no accent, nothing in the speech patterns they could file away.

The clang of the metal cuffs still echoing around them, Gibbs scooted around and down, cupping Tony's length. "God…look at you, Tony."

"You like?" Tony beamed down at him.

"Yeah. Been way too long since…" He moved in, nuzzling the hot flesh and manipulating it under the fabric.

"Suck me, Gibbs. Please…"

Gibbs nodded, pulling down the underwear. Tony's cock was shiny with pre-cum, and he leaned in, licking the head clean with swirls of his tongue.

"Gibbs! Take me…"

Gibbs adjusted himself so that his own cock was close to Tony's mouth and then closed his mouth around the swollen organ, sucking lightly. Low on Tony's flank was a palm sized bandage and Gibbs stroked it lightly. "Gonna tell me what happened with that blood on your shirt and this?"

"Gibbs… Later…not now. I'm okay… Promise I'm okay."

Gibbs nodded. This was not the time.

Tony was busy jacking Gibbs' cock in long strokes, his tight fist pumping Gibbs to the root and milking pre-cum out on every upstroke. Gibbs parted his legs. "Tony…get me ready for you."

His concentration was shot by the way Tony's hand and then mouth began working him, but he tried to find a rhythm that would please Tony even if it didn't push him over the edge.

Then the cool brush of lube against his hole brought forth a moan of pure need. One finger worked its way in tentatively. This was going to be awkward at best, maybe even painful, Gibbs realized. Until…

God!

In minutes or a lifetime—Gibbs had no sense of how much time had passed—Tony had three fingers inside him and was teasing his prostate, rippling pleasure up and down his spine. "Not gonna last...Tony. Gotta stop. Not the prostate."

Tony laughed, the husky sound filling the air.

"Then I better get inside, Gibbs. You sure you're stretched enough?"

"Go slow…but yeah. Think so." Gibbs had always been limber.

Tony bent Gibbs over the edge of the bed. "Relax, Jethro." It was one of the first times Tony had called him by his name and it felt right. Gibbs pushed his ass backward, relaxing his sphincter as Tony began the slow journey to fulfillment.

It must have taken two full minutes before Tony bottomed out. Gibbs was achy, filled to capacity, but it felt so damn perfect at the same time. In almost twenty years, he hadn't bottomed for anyone but this felt right. In ways that went beyond a forced situation.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked softly.

"I'm good…real good." He clenched around DiNozzo, who laid a hard slap on his ass. Heat outside and heat buried inside…yeah, this was good. Damned shame he hadn't found anyone he trusted enough to do this before.

Tony started moving in and out in jerky strokes that stole Gibbs' breath and had him hovering on the edge of pain. "Easy….slow and easy, Tony."

Tony growled quietly but gentled his motions, jerking to a standstill only when the loudspeaker clicked on again.

"Well done, boys. Give us a climax and we'll let you go home."

Gibbs turned back to look at Tony. "You heard them…Give it to me, DiNozzo."

Tony growled again, gripping Gibbs' hips, pounding into him hard but keeping his strokes long and even, panting against Gibbs' back.

Gibbs reached down with one hand, jacking himself off at a frantic pace. The pressure was unbearable and even he didn't have the self control to ignore what he needed any longer.

"Gibbs…" Tony whispered his name, stilling for the span of one thrust before digging deep and driving hard. "I'm…"

"I know," Gibbs barely managed. "Now, Tony. Right now!"

The entire world fractured as Tony exploded inside him and Gibbs exploded onto his hand. Then his world went black.

Part 4

Gibbs awoke slowly, which wasn't his usual style. That was odd, but even odder was the feel of a warm body beside him, soft _maculine _snuffles instead of feminine, or nothing at all.

He opened his eyes and lifted his aching head. DiNozzo? Tony DiNozzo was in his bed? Naked? Well, except for a bandage at his hip.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs reached over to shake the other man. "What the hell?"

Tony's eyes blinked open, his expression almost dreamy, hazy. Gibbs sat up, aware of his own nakedness and reached into his end table for the spare pair of boxers there. As he slipped them on, Tony seemed to come to full awareness. By then, Gibbs had worked himself into a full state. How had he shared his bed with another guy and not remember it. A co-worker. This was a huge mess!

"Gibbs? What am I doing here?" Tony sounded tentative, worried. He worked the sheet in his hands but didn't get up.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing. Don't remember a damn thing. Do you?" Gibbs started pacing. Four steps to the door, turn, four steps back. He counted each step, trying to keep his breathing controlled.

"No," Tony said quietly. Gibbs crossed the room and pulled out a pair of sweats, which he tossed to Tony. "Get dressed. We gotta figure this out." Gibbs removed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts for himself and mentally catalogued his physical condition. Slight headache but nothing to worry about, he didn't know how he knew that but he did. Vague soreness in his hips and...elsewhere. As if he'd been stretched. Or fucked?

The vaguest whisper of an image came to him—Tony shouting in surprise, grabbing his side, a pistol coming down butt first toward Gibbs' head, Tony behind him, fucking him…but as he tried to grasp it, it was gone. "I can't figure it out."

Tony came up beside him and Gibbs was struck by how natural this was. He didn't feel awkward or that itchy feeling to run like he did with his wives and girlfriends. "Me either, Gibbs. But we'll work through this together." Something caught Tony's eye and he moved to the bed and the tangle of sheets.

"Thank you and good luck," he read. "Signed FD. Any idea what it means, Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, his determination rising. "No. But we'll figure it out. Together."


End file.
